


Handsy

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [54]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Possessivness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: “I bet you think you’re real cute letting them put their hands all over you. We’ll see how cute you look later when I get you home.”
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Handsy

**Author's Note:**

> hey moceit shippers i love u heres some content

It builds up slowly through the day. Patton watches as Remus grabs hold of Janus and hangs off of him, saying something that Patton couldn't quite hear. He watches as Virgil leans on Janus while they sit on the couch. He watches and let's it build up until he needs to try and pet it out.

"Hey, Janus? Honey? Can you come and help me in the kitchen?"

Janus stands up from the couch and follows Patton into the kitchen and immediately finds himself pushed up against the wall. Patton lips are on his and Janus let's out a startled noise before melting into it.

When Patton pulls away Janus smirks. "And what was that about, my love?"

“I bet you think you’re real cute letting them put their hands all over you," Patton says. He leans back in again and smiles sweetly, but his eyes are dark with want and it makes Janus's legs weak. "We’ll see how cute you look later when I get you home.”

Janus's eyes widen and he licks his lips. "Oh—"


End file.
